Typically, the frame of such a case is incorporated into a tray-like bottom portion of the case, and provides the top, bottom and end walls of the case. The frame is closed by either a rigid sidewall, or, by a side wall formed from a compliant fabric material which is attached to the perpheral edges of the frame at one side thereof. A closure for the tray-like bottom portion is provided either by a tray-like top portion hinged to the bottom portion, or, by a closure wall formed from a compliant fabric material which is connected to the bottom wall of the frame at its opposite side, and can be secured to the remaining walls of the frame at its opposite side by one or more slide fasteners.
A handle for carrying the case is attached to the top wall of the frame and centrally thereof, for example, by rivets, sewing, or swing bails, the handle usually being a leather covered member having an internal stiffener. The present invention relates in particular to a case of this type.
With such cases, the user has only the normal option of graspig the handle and lifting the case by the handle, and, transportig the case with the case hanging at arms length. This option not only requires the use of one of the users hands and immobilization of the associatd arm of the user, but also can constitute a source discomfort to the user, particularly if the case is heavy and it to be carried for long distances.